Charm Bracelet
by Wednesdaay
Summary: Granny's charm bracelet has been stolen, and in her quest to find it, Usagi finds herself stuck in a mythical world where anything is possible. Including an evil sorceress who wants to rule Fairy Realm. Sorry :P I suck at sumamries. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1, Missing Charm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Fairy Realm. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and Emily Rodda owns Fairy Realm. I only own part of the plot and other unrecognisable characters.

By the way, Usagi is around eight, nine years old. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Hotaru are around the same age. Haruka and Michiru are around twelve. Setsuna is I don't know how old (ha ha). Na. She's twenty-something.

Akane: Ha ha. Very funny.

Zip it! Anyway, everyone, I introduce to you Akane, my muse :) A very annoying one at that…

Akane: Hey!

**Chapter 1: **Missing Charm

Usagi loved it here, down in the Secret Garden. It always seemed so…magical. Like it wasn't part of the real world. But it was. It was just the lower part of her Granny's garden. Her Granny lived at Blue Moon, a big old house out in the mountains. Every holiday she would come, with her mother Ikuko. Her father Kenji would stay home. His business always kept him away, but Usagi didn't mind. Kenji was such a loving father to her.

While Usagi was thinking about who-knows-what, a pair of cat-eyes was spying on her. A black streak of fur suddenly appeared in front of Usagi, causing her to shriek in surprise. Taking a closer at the fur, she realised it was only Luna, Granny's cat.

"Luna! You scared me! Does that mean dinner's ready?" Pretty weird, talking to a cat, but Luna always seemed to know what Usagi was talking about. As did Artemis, Granny's other cat.

Luna only walked stared at Usagi. That meant 'yes'.

"Yay! Dinner's ready!" Usagi had a big appetite. She sprinted off in the general direction of the house. By the time Luna reached the house at a slow amble, Usagi was already eating. Luna shook her head as though she was thinking Usagi had an appetite that was way too big for her.

Early next morning, Usagi woke up with the sun in her face. Glancing at the alarm clock, she was shocked to see it was only 8am. Usually, she slept until noon. Climbing out of bed, she ran downstairs. Granny was, as usual, preparing breakfast.

"Morning Granny!" Usagi called as she made her way to the art room. The art room belonged to Endymion, Granny's deceased husband. He was a famous painter. His paintings have been old all over the world and published in many books. But to Usagi, he would always be Grandpa. She would often sit in his art room when he was painting. His paintings often depicted a fantasy world, full of fairies, elves and miniature ponies. Usagi loved the paintings.

"Morning Usagi! You're up early!" Surprise lined Granny's every word. Turning around, she set breakfast on the table. Usagi, who had been heading towards the art room, promptly stopped and ran for the breakfast table. Granny chuckled. She knew Usagi would do that.

Usagi quickly ate her breakfast, and then turned towards Granny. Only then did she realise Granny wasn't wearing her charm bracelet. Granny never took that charm bracelet off. Something was definitely wrong.

"Granny, why aren't you wearing your charm bracelet?"

Granny turned towards her with a surprised look. "What charm bracelet?"

Okay, now something was definitely wrong. "The gold one. The one with a miniature horse and fairy and seashell -" Usagi would've continued if Granny hadn't cut her off.

"Gold one? I never had a gold one. I don't even have a charm bracelet."

Usagi stared at Granny in surprise. She knew how much Granny loved that charm bracelet.

"Anyway, I'd like you to meet my newest kitten. Her name's Koan. Isn't she cute?" The kitten in question hissed at Usagi. Usagi backed away. She didn't know why, but she didn't like Koan. Usually, she loved cats, but she didn't like this one.

That night, Usagi was staring out of her window when she saw a shadow move across the garden. Taking a closer look, she realised it was Koan. But what was more disturbing was that in Koan's mouth was Granny's charm bracelet! Usagi didn't give a second thought; she raced downstairs, grabbed a cloak, and ran for the garden. Once outside, she looked around. She could just see a tail disappear into the Secret Garden. Usagi followed the tail. She arrived in eth Secret Garden just in time to see Koan disappear into a portal in the hedge wall. Usagi blinked, then, without thinking twice, ran into the portal before it closed.

"Ooph!" Usagi landed in a pile of leaves. Looking around, she realised she wasn't in the Secret Garden anymore. The place where she had landed was right beside a hedge that looked similar to the hedge in the Secret Garden. Slowly, she got up, and looked around more carefully. In the distance, she could see a giant crystal palace. To the left, there was a forest covered with mist. To the right, there was what looked like a village. Usagi decided to visit the village and see if anyone could help her.

When she arrived in the village, she could feel stares on her. From the villagers' looks, she could tell they were elves. _Like the ones in Grandpa's paintings._ Usagi realised. Eventually, one of the braver elves, a nine year old girl with deep purple hair and black eyes, approached her. Her four friends followed.

"Hi. My name's Rei," she said boldly.

"I'm Usagi," Usagi replied.

The other four girls soon got over their shyness and introduced themselves.

"I'm Minako!" said a blonde-haired girl. She had a red ribbon in her hair, and had blue eyes. After she introduced herself, she pushed a blue-haired girl forward. "And this is Ami!"

"Nice to meet you," Ami said _very _quietly. Evidently, she was very shy.

"I'm Makoto. Nice to meet you." The tallest girl of their group came forward ad introduced herself. She had brown hair, and green eyes. But Usagi's eyes were drawn towards her rose earrings.

"And this is Hotaru." Minako pushed the last member of their group forward. Hotaru was the smallest member of their group. She had deep purple hair, and purple eyes. Eyes that were cold yet warm at the same time.

"Nice to meet you all." Usagi said to all of them. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Fairy Realm." Rei replied.

"Where?" Did she hear that right? _Fairy Realm?_

"The Fairy Realm, Usagi." Rei repeated.

"Okay. Can you tell me how I got here?" Usagi asked.

"Considering you're human, I think you went through one of the portals." Ami said.

"Portal? Oh yea…" Usagi remembered how she got here in the first place. That little cat Koan…and Granny's charm bracelet. Granny's charm bracelet! How could she forget?

The other five girls were discussing what to do with Usagi.

"We can't leave her here! _She_ will find her, then who knows?" Hotaru said.

"But what can we do? If _she_ finds out we're taking care of her, then we're in trouble!" Makoto argued.

"I agree with Hotaru. Besides, she reminds me of someone…" Minako tried to think of who Usagi reminded her of, but she couldn't.

"Let's let her stay with us, then. Tomorrow we can let the Queen meet her." Rei said. Ami nodded.

"Usagi, we've decided to let you stay with us." Rei said.

Usagi let the words sink in first, and then said, "I can't! I have to find Granny's charm bracelet!"

There was a silence, then Hotaru asked, "Charm bracelet?"

Usagi nodded. "Granny always wears it, but this morning, when I noticed she wasn't wearing it, I asked her about it, but she couldn't remember it!"

"We've heard about a charm bracelet. The only person who has one is Queen Serenity. When she left Fairy Realm with a mortal called Endymion, Queen Serena her mother gave her a charm bracelet so she wouldn't forget about Fairy Realm." Hotaru explained.

"Endymion…that's my Grandpa's name! And Serenity is my Granny's name! Does that mean Granny's a Queen?" Usagi exclaimed.

"See! I knew she reminded me of someone!" Minako shrieked triumphantly.

"Quiet Minako! At any rate, let's discuss this back home." Ami suggested.

"Good idea." Makoto said.

Some time later, the group of six were settled in a small cottage on the outskirts of the village. After some discussions as to what they were going to do, they all decided to request an audience with the Queen tomorrow morning, and try to get some sleep. But Usagi couldn't. She was worried about Granny. Was she really the Queen of Fairy Realm? What does the charm bracelet have to do with her memories? Feeling restless, she got off the bed, and walked outside towards the lake that ran beside the cottage.

Usagi sat at the water edge, so deep in thought that she didn't hear the sound of someone splashing in water, nor did she hear the giggling that followed. Until she was slashed with water by accident.

"Hey!" Usagi wiped her now wet hair out of her face to see two people. One in the water, one on land. The one in the water had aqua hair and turquoise eyes. A closer look showed she was wearing a seashell bikini, and had a sea green fish tail. _A mermaid?_ The other was wearing a blue shirt and matching pants. He, or rather, _she_, had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She also had butterfly wings on her back. Gold and blue ones.

"Oops. Told you you should be more careful, Michiru!" The blonde said.

Michiru only giggled, which caused Usagi to give an indignant look, which caused more giggling, which eventually turned into all out laughing.

"Sorry," Michiru said when she managed to calm down. "I'm Michiru."

"And I'm Haruka." The blonde said.

"Haruka's a girl." Michiru quickly added.

"What was that for?" Haruka gave Michiru a playful indignant look.

"Well, nearly everyone who meets you thinks you're a boy. Remember when Minako, Makoto and Rei met you? They practically squashed each other to introduce themselves to you first." Michiru laughed at the memory.

"Well it's not my fault." Haruka crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Michiru.

"Umm…" Usagi stared saying. Both Haruka and Michiru looked at her. "You know Minako, Makoto and Rei?"

"Yep. And Ami and Hotaru." Michiru answered. She yawned. "I'm tired."

"I thought water was meant to revive you, not to cause you to sleep," Haruka said with a grin on her face.

This time it was Michiru's turn to glare at Haruka. "Ha ha very funny." She turned to look at Usagi. "What are you doing here? You seem to have something on your mind. Penny for your thoughts?"

Usagi thought about it for a moment. Should she tell Haruka and Michiru what had happened? They seemed trustworthy enough. _'Seemed' being the key word._ Her inner voice said. Usagi thought about it or a moment longer, and then said, "Sorry, I can't. It's…personal."

Michiru nodded in understanding. "That's alright. If you ever want to talk about it, though, just tap the water here three times, and I'll come." She offered Usagi a warm smile, then disappeared under the water.

Haruka stared at the place where she had been, then said, "Same here. When Michiru comes, I'll come as well." She also smiled, then extended her butterfly wings, and took off.

Usagi stared at the spot where Haruka had been, then decided to go back. Once she got back, she actually managed to sleep.

Next morning, the whole cottage was in a panic. Minako had managed to lose one of her socks and her hair ribbon, and Ami was trying to finish reading her two thousand page book. Makoto had lost her hair band, and Rei and Hotaru were trying to finish cooking breakfast. Usagi just sat there, on the couch, recalling what had happened last night. Meeting Haruka and Michiru seemed to take a load off her back, now that she knew she had someone to talk to. Not that she couldn't talk to the five girls she now shared a house with, they just didn't stay serious for long. With the exception of Ami and Hotaru.

Finally, after much drama, shrieks of triumph, and a very angry Rei, the group set off for the palace. Crystal Palace, it was called. _What a fitting name_.

When they ere half-way there, Usagi asked a question that she had been dying to ask. "Do you guys know Haruka and Michiru?"

They group stopped, and stared at her in surprise. Until Hotaru broke the silence. "Yes, we do. Do you know them?"

"I met them last night, by the lake." Usagi replied.

"YOU WENT OUTSIDE???" A still fuming Rei yelled. She had told Usagi to stay in the house at all times.

Usagi backed away. A very angry Rei wasn't something you'd want to face, especially if Rei was angry at you.

"Rei! Calm down. The most important thing is that Usagi's safe." Hotaru pulled on the sleeve of Rei's red dress.

After taking a few deep breaths, Rei calmed down, but was still fuming. Ami took over.

"What did you talk about?"

"Not much, but they did say I could talk to them when I want to." Usagi answered.

"That's good. Usually, they're very paranoid of strangers. For you to have earned their trust in one night is very good." Makoto said.

"Why?" Usagi was curious.

"They're the Princess of the Sea and Sky. They're often the target of assassination attempts, which is why they're so paranoid." Hotaru said.

"They're princesses? Cool." Usagi was impressed.

"Only don't treat them like princesses. They get mad. Especially Haruka. She's a tomboy, and hates dresses and all things girly." Ami shook her head in amusement. "I still remember the first time we met her."

"Yea. They told me about it." Usagi laughed.

Minako, Makoto and Rei went red at these words. All three decided to pretend they didn't hear anything, and started walking towards the Crystal Palace. The others soon caught up.

Arriving at the Crystal Palace, they were allowed to enter unhindered. The Queen had been expecting their visit.

"A word of advice, Usagi. Treat the Queen like she's an equal, not a Queen. She hates formalities. Besides, she's your great aunt." Hotaru whispered into Usagi's ear. The latter nodded.

When they were allowed into the Meeting Room, Usagi gasped. The whole room as made of crystal. The only things that weren't were the books, and furniture (excluding shelves). There was a stream running along the side of the room. They sat, and waited for the Queen. It was a good thirty minutes before she arrived.

"Oh, you've arrived! So sorry I'm late! I hate council meetings!" A warm voice said from the doorway. Turning around, all six girls found themselves looking at a woman who looked exactly the same as Usagi, except older. Usagi stared in surprise. The woman in question scanned the faces before her, before landing on Usagi. "Usagi! My grand niece! How nice to meet you at last!" and with that she pulled Usagi into a hug.

When she let Usagi go, she looked at her, and smiled. "You look just like Serenity. Except the nose. The nose looks like Endymion's." That comment drew laughter from the other girls, but stopped when they heard two other laughs join in. One was a deep laugh, like a males, but also not at the same time. The other was a laugh that sounded like the chiming of bells. The girls turned towards the sources of the laughs to find Michiru in the stream, and Haruka standing against the wall.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi exclaimed. Then it occurred to her they didn't know her name! Oops.

"Hello Meatball-head." Haruka called. Michiru started giggling again.

"Hey! Don't call me Meatball-head!" Usagi cried out.

"Well, your hair looks like meatballs, so that's what I'll call you." Haruka grinned, while Michiru burst out laughing. The others in the room also started laughing, unable to help themselves. Usagi just looked indignant. Only when everyone in the room had managed to calm down did Usagi drop the look. Michiru was still giggling, though.

"Now, down to business. Haruka, Michiru, I assume you've met Usagi before." The Queen said.

"We met last night, but she didn't tell us her name," Haruka said, for the two of them, since Michiru still had giggling fits.

"Well, now you know." The Queen said. "You girls must be wondering why I've called Haruka and Michiru here." At those words the six other girls nodded, and Michiru finally calmed down.

**A/N**: Well, I'm leaving it here! And I'm surprised at how much I wrote. I never write this much in one chapter! Oh well. Review! Please!

Akane: That's right! Review!

Have I ever mentioned that I'm thinking of changing your name, Akane?

Akane: WHAT??? Change my name?

:nods: Yep. You know, when I named you, the name was only temporary until I found a better name. Anyway, enough of my rambling!

Upload date - 21 January 2008

Edit date - 21 January 2008


	2. Chapter 2, Temporary Queen

**A/N:** Thank you to **little princess of mercury** for reviewing! Out of 22 hits, only one review…but that's enough for me to write the next chapter! So here it is! Oh, and Akane, from now on your name is QQ!

QQ, formally Akane: …QQ…?

:nods: yep. Get used to it.

QQ: -.-;;;

Oh, and I apologise if Michiru seemed out of character. Same for any other characters.

QQ: She _is_ out of character…

:duct tapes QQ's mouth shut:

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fairy Realm. I only own the plot (not the Granny's bracelet getting stolen part), and some of the characters. Oh, and I don't own Sydenham either. It's a suburb in Sydney, Australia.

ooOoo

**Chapter 2: **Temporary Queen

"Why are we here?" Rei asked the Queen.

The Queen did not answer immediately. Instead, she said, "There was a disturbance at the border of Fairy Realm. Seeing as Usagi is the granddaughter of the rightful Queen, I want her to take over the throne temporarily while I go to the border. Haruka and Michiru have agreed to help. You other girls can help as well."

There was a silence as the words sunk in. It was suddenly broken by Usagi.

"WHAT??? But I can't look after Fairy Realm! I'm only eight years old!"

"Please, please do! If you can't, then I have to let Nehellenia look after Fairy Realm, but I can't!"

"Why not?" Usagi was curious. When the Queen had said Nehellenia's name, the air seemed to drop a few degrees, and the others in the room had all gasped.

"She's to…ambitious." The Queen didn't say anymore.

"But your majesty…" Usagi began.

"Please! Don't call me 'majesty'! It makes me feel old! Call me Kakyuu." The Queen interrupted. If the atmosphere hadn't been so tense, Michiru would've started laughing.

"But Kakyuu, how will Fairy Realm react to an eight year old being the temporary Queen?"

"Don't worry. They will trust and love you. After all you are Serenity's granddaughter. The people love Serenity." Kakyuu reassured Usagi.

"Don't worry, Usagi. Michiru and I will help you." Haruka said. Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Usagi said. She was truly grateful to the two princesses.

"We'll help too!" Minako, Makoto, Rei, Hotaru and Ami said.

"Thank you all!"

ooOoo

When the Queen and her entourage left the Crystal Palace after informing Fairy Realm of their temporary Queen, Usagi sat in the Council Chamber. The Council Meetings continued even though Kakyuu had left for the border. Beside her was Haruka. Michiru was in the stream that ran alongside the throne. The other girls were barred from the Chamber. When the meeting began, Usagi finally knew why Kakyuu hated these Meetings and why Haruka looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment.

Council Meetings were held every week. But since the disturbance at the border, they were held three times every week. The Council itself consisted of sixteen members. About half of them were elves, while the other half were of other races (eg. dwarves). Usagi felt nervous. Not only because everyone else was older than herself, but also with the topic: What to do with the Ghouls who were causing havoc in the nearby village of Sydenham. Not that they were asking Usagi, or _Queen_ Usagi as everyone was calling her now, to deal with it, it was just that Usagi didn't like Ghouls. Or vampires, or ghosts, or anything of that type. Well, what else did you expect of an eight year old?

"Your highness, the ghoul crisis in Sydenham is escalating. If we don't do something soon, well, it won't be good!" One of the councillors, Kunzite, said. He was also the captain of the Queen's Guard, but due to his role as one of the Councillors, he couldn't leave for the border.

Haruka answered for Usagi. "The Queen understands that, it's just who can we send? Sydenham is many miles away, and most of the army are at the border."

Kunzite glared at Haruka for a second, trying to rein his anger in. He had never really liked Haruka. "We can send half of the palace guards."

"And leave the palace unguarded? You know very well there are only thirty guards, don't you?" Michiru butted in.

Kunzite closed his eyes for a second. He never liked Michiru for that matter either. "Fifteen guards should be enough to deal with the Ghoul crisis."

"It seems someone hasn't been studying their enemy. Or at least ghouls." A voice said from the shadows. A figure could be seen, leaning against the wall. The figure came out from the shadows a few seconds later. It was a cloaked figure, hunched over a crystal ball, who everyone except Usagi knew as Wiseman. He was a mysterious…_thing_. No one had ever seen what he looked like. Not that anyone wanted to.

Kunzite didn't answer. It was best not to anger Wiseman. Once, when Kunzite had said a snide comment about Wiseman, Wiseman had managed to blow up half of the East Wing of the palace. He used magic to fix it later, though. After that incident, no one dared anger him. Except Queen Kakyuu.

There was an uncomfortable silence, which Usagi broke. "What shall we do then? We can't abandon Sydenham."

"We won't, Majesty. I can go." Haruka said. Usagi was about to protest, so Haruka added, "A few Ghouls aren't gonna scare me. I've dealt with things far worse." Only Michiru knew what she was talking about when she said 'things far worse'.

"Now I wish I had legs. I wanna go with you!" Michiru pretended to sulk. The whole room sweat-dropped. Usagi started giggling.

Before Haruka could reply, Setsuna, the Queen's advisor, cut in, "Haruka, you go and deal with the Ghouls, but make sure you take a few Sky Warriors with you. And no complaints. Majesty, I suggest you send ships so the people can escape by sea. Michiru, you can go and make sure the ships make it, and that there aren't any Ghouls onboard." Of course, it wasn't really a suggestion. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru had made a lot of decisions on Usagi's behalf. This was no different.

"Sure." Michiru said. "Come on, Haruka." And with that she bowed towards Usagi, sent a glare towards Kunzite, and dived under the water, going out of the palace. Haruka just ran out of the door after bowing.

_Thank goodness._ Setsuna thought. _Another crisis avoided_. "I'll go and make sure the ships arrive at Sydenham." She bowed, and teleported out of the room, going towards the docks.

With all three of her advisors not here, Usagi felt very vulnerable. But then she remembered the very quick lesson on Council Meetings Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru had given her.

"Is there anything else to discuss?" Usagi said, not quietly, but just loud enough so that she could be heard.

Each Council Member shook their head.

"Then, the Council is released."

The Council stood up, and after bowing at Usagi, left the room in a very orderly fashion. When the room was empty except for Usagi, Setsuna teleported back.

"The ships are on their way, Usagi." Setsuna dropped the formal title when no one else was in the room.

"That's good, Setsuna." Usagi was tired after the Council Meeting. "Where do I stay, Setsuna?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that! Follow me." Setsuna walked towards the door. Usagi followed slowly. They walked towards the West Wing of the palace, the wing that was reserved for Royalty. Stopping at the second door on the right, Setsuna opened the door, and Usagi gasped at what she saw.

Her room had a gold velvet lounge suite, a medium-sized silver-rimmed table and chairs, and a giant four-poster bed draped with gold lace and covered with shiny pink-coloured pillows.

"If you need anything, just ring the bell beside the bed." Setsuna said, before adding, "If you want to talk about anything, I'm right next door. Door number three." And she left Usagi to look at her room by herself.

First thing Usagi did was to lie down on the bed, and fall asleep. She was sleepy after the Meeting.

_Meanwhile…_

"I swear Nehellenia was wearing a charm bracelet!" Minako said.

The other girls only sighed. Minako had been going on about that for the past thirty minutes. Not that any of the girls didn't believe her, they had all seen it, it was just Nehellenia was too strong for any of them, even if they could use magic. And they could. Rei was a Fire Mage, Ami an Ice Mage, Makoto a Lightning Mage, and Minako a Light Mage. And although she denies it to anyone who asks, Hotaru was a Darkness Mage. A fully-fledged Darkness Mage, unlike the others, who were in training. Being a Darkness Mage didn't mean you were Dark. It all depended on what the Mage used his/her power for. In Hotaru's case, she only used her power to help the others practise their powers.

Nehellenia was a Darkness Mage, and she used her power to manipulate people and destroy. Which meant she was Dark.

"Minako, I swear, if you say that one more time, I'm gonna burn you into crisp!" Rei all but screamed. That shut Minako up, and she didn't say anything until they returned to their cottage.

ooOoo

Haruka stood in the middle of Sydenham, surveying the damage. Half of the houses had been knocked down, and the houses that hadn't been were either in a mess or had their windows and doors broken. Good news was that there had been no deaths. Well, excluding Ghouls.

"Your highness, all the Ghouls have been destroyed." Said one of the Sky Warriors, Kaze being his name. Kaze was the Captain of the Sky Warriors. Also the only one Haruka could have a decent sword fight with.

"Good." Haruka didn't bother correcting him when he said 'your highness'. She had tried many times, only for him to say he had to stick to protocol. Which meant calling Haruka 'you highness' even if she didn't like it.

Haruka ran from the village centre towards the sea, looking for Michiru. She found her sitting on the beach, tending to a small cut on her arm.

"How'd you get that?" Haruka asked. There was no danger, since Ghoul weapons weren't poisoned like goblin and vampire weapons were, she was just curious.

"A Ghoul scratched me. Nothing much really. I've had worse." Michiru replied.

"Yea…" Haruka drifted off in her memories.

ooOoo

I finished another chapter! Yippee! Please review, by the way. No flames.

Yes, I know, _when is there going to be some action???_ Soon, I promise. You'll notice I didn't write about the actual battle between Haruka and the Ghouls. I can't write fight scenes. Read **Sailor Moon: Start of a New Legend** and you'll see.

QQ: Bribery…

Can it be counted as bribery? Anyway, next chapter should be out soon, so tune in next time on **Charm Bracelet**!!! Why did I just sound like a TV show?

QQ: o.O

ooOoo

Date created: 22 January 2008

Date edited: 24 January 2008


End file.
